


Turned Tides

by Zairafuana



Series: Shattered Perspectives [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes up for all the comfort and support Cisco gives him by returning the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelfireeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfireeast/gifts).



> A/N: This one took a little why because I wasn't feeling well lately then my mom's dog got sick so I've been kinda busy. Sorry everyone. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only what emotion issues that aren't canon
> 
> Please R&R. Comments encourage me to write.

The sound of gentle rain echoed outside the window as it slowly poured from the skies. A sense of calm settled in the atmosphere. The soothing patter of water mingled with the sweet nothingness of night and flowed like a lullaby. The siren song called to Cisco, leading him to the land of slumber.

He yawned softly and shifted. He lay between Harry's legs, head resting on the older man's chest, as they both settled on Cisco's couch. He smiled softly, arms circling Harry's waist as he snuggled against the older man's ribs. The only sign Harry gave that acknowledged he was there was the older scientist was petting Cisco's hair while reading.

Cisco's eyes fluttered sleepily as he clung to his boyfriend. He desperately tried to stay awake but was so tired after such a hard day helping Barry. He did not want to sleep because Harry would need to leave soon to get back before Jesse worried. The thought of Harry slipping away while Cisco slept hurt more than the young man liked to admit. It took a lot of work to get Harry this relaxed and gently affectionate and Cisco did not want to waste a second.

Though, of course, Cisco was also desperately trying to avoid the other part of the truth. Cisco did not want to admit that he needed to be awake when Harry left. He hated to admit it but he was not as normal as he liked to believe. No, the truth hurt to admit, the truth being that he suffered from severe abandonment issues. It had manifested with his family's neglect, then grew with Evil Wells' betrayal, and then the whole thing with Kendra. The last one really should not have counted but for some reason it really effected him. He knew should have betrayal issues instead but was abandonment not simply more betrayal?

He sniffled and nuzzled against Harry again. His arms tightened around the older man and he could not help the tiny sound of distress that escaped him. He stiffened slightly and flushed in shame. Though, he soon relaxed and smiled weakly as Harry simply kept reading but began to lovingly stroke Cisco's hair again.

"Go to sleep, Ramon. I'll wake you before I leave." Cisco flushed again, leave it to Harry to understand what was going on in his head. The two of them knew each other maybe too well if this relationship was really showing anything. He fought the embarrassment, the emotion finally losing to slumber. He quickly drifted off clinging to his boyfriend.

_~*~V~*~_

There was a soft buzzing, calling Harry's attention to the phone the team had given him. He blinked slowly at the text he received. It was a message from Jesse, telling him how she was spending the night with Caitlin. Harry smiled softly and texted her back, stringing a tale of how he had to stay with Cisco to work on some blueprints anyways and for her to have fun. He was glad she had girls near enough to her age to spend time with.

_~*~V~*~_

When Cisco awoke, it was on his own accord and the room was still dark. Though very groggy, he could easily feel he was no longer sleeping atop his boyfriend. Hurt spiked in his heart but he tried to stuff it down. He was sure Harry had a good reason for not waking him.

He shifted onto his side, facing his nightstand and was assaulted by the red light of his digital clock's numbers. His eyes quickly shut to readjust in shock and slight pain, confusion setting in because he did not have a clock like that in his living room. He mentally called himself stupid for not realizing that he was in his own bed sooner.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Harry's glasses folded next to the clock. He was still in shock when a comforting warmth shifted behind him and arm lovingly draped over his side. He was sure he should be weirded out about there being someone in his bed but he simply could not fight the smile growing on his face. The glasses made it obvious just who was sleeping behind him and he could not be happier. Somehow, this felt very right and very pleasant. He always liked having someone sleeping next to him.

He yawned softly and shifted closer to the man sleeping behind him. The arm tightened and he was wrapped in a comforting embrace again. The warmth was soothing, calling slumber again. A sense of love and peace settled in him as he began to drift off again. He knew he could grow used to this.

_~*~End~*~_


End file.
